Stay
by Pharies
Summary: Ginny feels like Harry is pulling away from her in favor of Hermione. She's going through a bit of a hard time and she just wants him to stay.


Disclaimer.

Ginny knew she shouldn't be jealous of her best girlfriend, but she was. She and Harry had been married for the past few years, but it felt like he was slipping away from her. She knew she shouldn't be bothered, but why did Hermione get to spend so much time with her husband?

They had a standing lunch date two days a week; would take James into Muggle London at least once a month. Always sat across from each other at Sunday dinner making goofy faces at each other when the conversation was particularly dull seeing who would laugh first. And, lately, they'd been going to happy hour after work on at least one day they didn't meet for lunch.

Ginny knew that they would meet up with other co-workers sometimes, but that didn't make her worry any less. They'd invited her to join them several times, but the times she'd gone, she felt like an outsider from their Ministry world. She stopped going over a year ago.

The phone in their foyer rang and she heard Harry pick it up from her space on the couch. Both her and Harry wanted to have a balance of muggle and wizard things throughout the house for her children. This was one of the few times she hated having a telephone in the house though. She rubbed her stomach and sighed knowing he would be going out tonight if the conversation went the way she thought it was going to. She planned on telling him she was pregnant tonight, but apparently that wasn't going to happen.

"...over here?" she tuned into Harry's side of the conversation. "We'll order a pizza and some lager for Ron and I then. I know you hate that shite" She obviously couldn't hear the other side, but she figured it must be Hermione. "No, no. I get it, but I don't get why you're being so bloody stubborn," Harry sighed. "I know I said I was staying home, that's why I told you to come here." This time the pause was longer. "Fine, I'll see you Sunday at the Burrow. Love you, Mione." He hung up shortly after he finished speaking. He stayed in the hall for so long that she thought he went upstairs to find her- _maybe_ \- but she knew he hadn't moved much. She turned her head as he entered the living room. He was running his hands through his hair and looked so distressed. What could Hermione have called about that had him in this state? She continued to watch him as he paced without noticing her there. She saw him come to a decision about something, but stopped him before he could get to the fireplace.

"I'm pregnant, Harry," she whispered. He jumped slightly obviously not knowing she was home. His face lit up and he sat down next to the couch, placing his hand over hers.

"How long have you known?" he whispered.

"A few weeks," she answered, detached. His smile fell slightly.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Because you're always out." She shrugged. "What did Hermione want?"

"Well, she called to let us know that she's pregnant with a girl," he answered, face lighting up once more. "She's been acting weird the past few weeks, so I asked her about it at lunch today. She dodged my questions."

"How far along is she?" Ginny couldn't help be feel happy for her friend, even if she did feel left out.

"Fourteen weeks. She told Ron when she was going to find out the sex last week, apparently. She didn't want everyone to dote on her just yet. She's sort of freaking out." Ginny smiled softly at her husband. "I was going to take her some of her favorite take away. Ron won't be home for awhile. Told her he's got something to finish up at the office, but we didn't have anything that would have kept him." He looked away from his wife. It was the first time he admitted that Ron _might_ be stepping on Hermione.

"Oh," Ginny started to understand slightly. He ran a hand through his hair again.

"Yeah." He made to get up. "I'm going to take her some food. Want me to pick up anything for us?" She shook her head and sat up slowly before he could get far. She grabbed his arm.

"Harry, stay." He looked down at her. "Please," she pleaded. The hand she didn't have captured reached up and tucked a loose hair behind her ear.

"Alright, love. I'll stay."

 _Just something I've been fiddling with that finally finished. Hope you liked it. I don't usually write anyone but Hermione, so this was a nice change of pace._

 _~Tori_


End file.
